


Fire and Ice

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twinsies whaaaaa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha and Clint came to see how he’d set off the fire alarm for the third time that night only to find him under a still simmering Johnny Storm, his street clothes burned to cinders around him, he had no way to explain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

When Natasha and Clint came to see how he’d set off the fire alarm for the third time that night only to find him under a still simmering Johnny Storm, his street clothes burned to cinders around him, he had no way to explain himself.

If Steve had to guess though, he would have said it started a few months back at Tony’s birthday party when he invited the Fantastic Four.  None of them thought they would actually come, but then again, none of the Avengers knew of Johnny’s love of partying.

Steve knew he was in trouble the minute he laid eyes on the pretentious bastard. 

What started off as harmless small talk quickly turned to not so harmless flirting, culminating in a quick yet effective blowjob in the broom closet  while the others cut the cake that left Cap weak-kneed and blushing as Johnny kissed him being sure to stick his tongue into Steve’s mouth.  He’d never been more simultaneously confused and turned on as when he tasted himself on Johnny’s tongue. 

When Johnny said he’d catch up with him later, Steve wasn’t sure if he meant it or not.  He also wasn’t entirely sure ANY sort of relationship with someone who was basically a younger Tony that could conveniently light fires whenever he wanted (basically, Tony when he was drunk and in a bad mood from Steve’s experience) was a good idea.

And yet, when Johnny showed up at his apartment three days later with a bottle of wine and a blindfold, Steve didn’t question it - he moved aside to let him in.

Even if it meant having to lie to his landlord to explain why there were scorch marks all over his walls, Steve still thought it was worth it.  Every time Johnny got down on his knees and wrapped those warm hands around his thighs, smirking even as he swallowed down Steve’s whole length.  Sure, it meant repainting the walls and convincing Coulson to find him something fireproof to put over the paint once it dried, but he would never regret any time he spent with Johnny Storm.

That didn’t mean months later that he didn’t still roll his eyes when Johnny muttered ‘flame on’ every single time he came.

Anyone else might have taken a step back to evaluate his life after making the observation that he now slept with a fire extinguisher beside his bed.  To Steve, it was just another quirk to being with the Human Torch.  And, in moments like this when he was lying in bed with Johnny’s front pressed tight into his back with an arm draped around his chest pulling him close, he couldn’t image his life without Johnny in it.

His life seemed so much better with a little burn around the edges.


End file.
